Mining
Back to Crafting Description Mining rock nodes for ore and gems. Skill Required *Crafting level 25 Tools Tools Required *Pickaxe (T) Acquiring the Tools *Found lying around the world or from merchents. Material Stones *Ore stone *Bonanza *Lode *Silver Vein *Gold ore *Thorium rock Material Types *Iron *Gold *Silver *Thorium Mining sites Ore stone Content *2 random Iron Ore (chance 0%) (respawn) *Up to 3 pieces of random Iron Ore, (chance 35%) and 1 piece of random: Flawed Diamond, Flawed Ruby, Flawed Sapphire, Flawed Emerald, Flawed Topaz, (chance 60%) (respawn) Found Wilderness Stonefield, Smelters' Camp, near smith in Castle of Stonefield, Erothin, Fortress Plaza, Erothin, Barracks, Foreign Quarter, 'Sarnor, near Contaminated Mine, on the road from Northern Pier to Sarnor Dungeons Aman Fortress, Contaminated Mine, The Gold Mine, Crypt Of Mahrnitz, The Northern Pass Grotto, Pirate's Cave, Steel Rail Mine, Shadow Song Mine, Charcoal Burner, Forgotten Mine, Aldlefd, Ruins of Armonar, Enclave of Jenada, Bonanza Content *Up to 3 pieces of random Iron Ore, (chance 35%) and 1 piece of random: Flawed Diamond, Flawed Ruby, Flawed Sapphire, Flawed Emerald, Flawed Topaz, (chance 60%) ('respawn) Found Sinonar Mine, Steel Rail Mine, Tomb of Eltridor, Gargoth Cave, Mine of Asgrodor, Poor People's Last Home, Mine of Duran, Norfolbruch, Abandoned Mine of Taerar, Old Fortress of Onakat Lode Content *1 random Iron Ore. (chance 0%) (respawn) Found Sinonar Mine, Stone Circle, Caves Of Urdiliar, Steel Rail Mine, Tomb of Eltridor, Gargoth Cave, Mine of Asgrodor, Shadow Song Mine, Poor People's Last Home, Mine of Duran, Norfolbruch, Elemental Forge of Beldur, Mine of Ystrid, Abandoned Mine of Taerar, Old Fortress of Onakat Silver Vein Content *1 Silver Nugget and 1 piece of random: Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz (chance 60%) Found Wilderness: near Tomb of the Treasury, near Mine at the Collapsed Pass to the Southrealm, west of Norfolbruch, near The Northern Pass Grotto, near Abandoned camp (Death Pass), near the rocks south of Castle Ledur, river east of Thousand Sufferings Battleground, on the road to Soul Flayer Temple near the statue, lake near Soul Flayer Temple, lake under Butcher's Slaughterhouse, Seraphim Army Camp, plains around Treomar. south of Ruins of Raljien, creature camp west of Norfolbruch, north of The Northern Pass Grotto, bandit camp near Thousand Sufferings Battleground, in bandit camp on the road from Northern Watch to Cahbaet, near the entrance in Treomar, Harbor (Surrounded by Arcane Fire), on the other bank north east of Sarnor, Swimming Fortress Wreck, small isle east of Stormwend, on the isle east of The Gold Mine, east of Castle Darlan, under the Bridge of Doubtful Return / Bridge of Free Return, on the banks of the river in Death Pass. Inside dungeons: Stinky Cave, Mine of Duran, Sunken Site, Norfolbruch, Old Fortress of Onakat, The Cave of Andornath, Enclave of Jenada, Dusty Cave Gold ore Content *1 Gold Nugget and 1 piece of random: Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz (chance 60%) Found Wilderness: on the hill upper Treomar, Storage Annex, north west of The Vulcano Stream, near Tomb of the Treasury, Swimming Fortress Wreck, on the shore south of Poor Peoples' Last Home, near Mist Tower Inside dungeons: Rullock's Cave, Forgotten Mine, Contaminated Mine, Stone Circle, God's Forge, The Gold Mine, God's Forge Thorium rock Content *1 random Thorium Nugget (chance 0%) and 1 piece of random: Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz (chance 60%) (respawn) Found The Crater in the Southrealm Tips Notes Category:Crafting